Blending devices for home and commercial applications are often used to blend and process foodstuffs. Blending devices typically include a motor that drives a blade assembly to rotate the blade at high speeds. The blade assembly is generally disposed within a container when the blade is rotating. The blending device may chop, mix, blend, or otherwise prepare foodstuff. Blending devices may produce large amounts of noise during operation. In traditional blending devices, the noise may result from operation of the motor, rotation of the blades, and blending of foodstuffs. Some of the noise may escape a container of a blending device. The noise may be irritating or even harmful to users.
While many blending systems have a container or jar for blending foods, they may not insulate the user from hot or cold food substances. Single-wall blenders formed of suitable materials, such as glass, metals, and plastics, transmit heat and make blending hot or cold products difficult and unpleasant for a consumer to handle. The consumer is exposed to heated blender container walls, or in the case of cold foodstuff, the consumer is exposed to cold and potentially slippery blender container walls.
Although glass containers have been developed for use with blending systems, glass containers are cumbersome because they are large, heavy, and breakable. Glass containers are difficult for some consumers to handle as they are heavy. Additionally, glass containers are prone to external breakage when contacting other dense materials, such as sinks or countertops, and internal breakage when contacting hard foreign objects, such as steel kitchen utensils that come in contact with the glass.
Furthermore, glass can break into small pieces when contacted with these dense materials. Some blender designs attempt to solve the breakage issue by adding a weak link in the blending system, however this often breaks when exposed to a large force (such as a drive shaft coupling).
Also, there exists a difficulty in molding glass structures, i.e., glass containers that are ergonomic and have graduations, such as graduated openings and graduated pedestals.